Shinjuku
Shinjuku (新宿) is a location in the series. History is one of the 23 special wards of Tokyo, Japan. It is a major commercial and administrative center, housing the busiest train station in the world (Shinjuku Station), and the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, the administration center for the government of Tokyo. Surrounding Shinjuku Station are department stores, specialist electronic and camera shops, cinemas, restaurants and bars. Many international hotels are located here. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV '' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' *''Persona 5'' **''Persona 5 The Animation'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Shinjuku is the lair of Pazuzu and can only be entered if the protagonist has Bael's Claw, which he receives from Mammon after speaking with him and agreeing to kill Pazuzu. All facilities in Shinjuku besides the terminal cannot be used until Pazuzu is defeated. After doing so, the protagonist receives the the Mars Pillar. Upon giving Mammon Pazuzu's head, he will attack him. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' In Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, the Demi-fiend heads to the Shinjuku Medical Center to visit his sick teacher. While riding on the train to Yoyogi Station, he has a prophetic dream about a beautiful woman foretelling the end of the world. ''Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE'' Shinjuku is a field accessible in the southwest exit of Shinjuku Babel and the west exit of Nakano. It is the only field in game that has no naturally spawning enemies. A boss variation of Hecatonchires, named Defender of Abaddon Hecatoncheires will spawn if the player uses a Kymopoleia's Hair Accessory bought from the Yagiya during a Suginami Tunnels Gold run. The boss does not flinch to attacks and is not weak to anything, unlike its summonable variation, and has a 10% chance of repelling any physical hit. Upon its defeat, it may drop rare items and weapons, including an item that unlocks its plug-in. Players can also summon boss variations of Sui-Ki, Kin-Ki and Fuu-Ki who have a low chance of dropping items that can be mixed into an item that summons a field boss variant of Ongyo-Ki. There is a mysterious, small dimensional rip outside of the TMG building. Should players touch it, they will be sucked into the Makai version of Shinjuku. The player can find the newbie DB they first encountered in Home III, who is separated from her Jack Frost and will note that she cannot get out with an Ariadne's Thread. She will also mention of a mysterious woman, who can be found in the field as well. Talking to her initiates the first part of the Lord of the Flies quest. If conditions are met, the mysterious woman will give the Lilith plug-in (she herself is heavily implied to be Lilith). The Makai version of Shinjuku also contains four other dimensional rips that transport the player to the Makai versions of Nakano, Shibuya and Ichigaya, and back to the real world's Shinjuku. The landscape is heavily altered; many parts of the land is replaced with a void that looks like seething darkness, leaving the player trapped. The air is also more ominous, especially around the TMG building. The ground level of the TMG building stays the same in both versions of Makai, including the NPCs. This seems to be due to an instability of some sort, however the player can enter the TMG building in the Makai version as a non-instanced dungeon. The floors of the TMG are riddled with demonic flies, and the player must transverse several floors to talk to the five Fly Brothers from oldest to youngest, who will then unlock the door to the helipad. At the helipad, it becomes clear who is responsible for the fly-infested building; the demon Beelzebub himself. After defeating several copies of his human self, Beelzebub forces the player out of the building, ending the first part of the Lord of the Flies quest. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The Shinjuku region will be reachable after visiting the Counter-Force Demon Base by traveling to the northern part of the Chiyoda region and paying a Hunter to transport them to Shinjuku. The area the Samurai arrive in is filled with poison and the poison must be crossed to get to the other parts of Shinjuku. After arriving in Shinjuku, Flynn and company are accosted by Hikaru, who tells them that she's heard of their search and that while she doesn't know where the the Black Samurai may be found, she does know of a large bookstore in Ikebukuro. Most of the area has been closed off by the Ashura-kai prior to Flynn's arrival. With the eastern areas not being accessible until Flynn agrees to take the quest to dispose of the Corpses and the western area being locked shut until that quest is completed. After eliminating the Corpses, the Samurai are faced with an angry Hunter, who says that the actions of the Samurai were uncalled for. Claiming that they'll end Tayama's slavery over the people, the angry Hunter ingests a Red Pill, transforming himself into the Dullahan demon. What Flynn does after defeating the Dullahan will alter his alignment, finishes the demon moves him closer to Law and allowing the demon to escape will alter Flynn's stance towards Chaos. After the Corpses are removed, Flynn can speak with the Ashurai-kai member on the west end of the underground district to be granted access to the rest of Shinjuku, on the condition that they help deal with the demons occupying the government plaza buildings. The Samurai arrive to find the area infested with demons of the Jirae clan, with Kuebiko occupying the central building. Flynn and company arrive inside the building to find a heated discussion between Kuebiko and an Ashura-kai member accompanied by two hunters. Once the negotiations go south, the hunters will flee when Kuebiko threatens to devour them. The Ashura-kai member will then attempt to have Flynn deal with the demon. Opting to kill Kuebiko will lead to a confrontation with the demon and move Flynn's alignment closer to Law. Choosing to not kill Kuebiko will move Flynn's alignment closer to Chaos and the Ashurai-kai member will summon a Harpy Horde to attack Flynn in anger. Regardless of whether or not Kuebiko was killed, he and his clan will be gone from the area after the confrontation, completing the removal quest. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' After Flynn's abduction in Ginza by Krishna and the Divine Powers, Nanashi and Asahi are tasked with delivering supplies to Shinjuku in order to further efforts to save Flynn. Shortly after they arrive, however, they encounter a mysterious little girl and Stephen. Stephen tells Nanashi that he will soon be tempted by all manners of gods and demons. He states that if Nanashi follows the neutral path, he will lend a hand. He then warns the party of Shesha's presence in Shinjuku, saying that it has already devoured many humans. The party then receives a notice from the Hunters Association, which states that Shesha has been located in Shinjuku's government office plaza, and all nearby hunters are tasked with defeating him. Working their way through the besieged district, the party will find the serpent jutting out of the large building at the center of the plaza. After a short fight, Asahi takes note that their attacks are hardly having any effect against Shesha. Shortly after, a Power joins the fight under orders from Merkabah after which a demon also joins the fray under orders from Lucifer... in the form of Adramelech. Despite Asahi's protest, the factions then co-operate in confronting Shesha, but ultimately all are discouraged after witnessing Shesha respond to the mounting damage by coiling up and rapidly healing itself, before escaping through a tear in the air. Despite driving Shesha away, Asahi wishes to continue the fight, by taking revenge for the death of Nikkari and Manabu at Adramelech's hand. Despite his promise to settle their dispute after Shesha's defeat, Adramelech dances off into the darkness, while mocking the girl for taking a demon at their word. Asahi is left gritting her teeth in anger as Dagda recommends that Nanashi return home and rest for their next move. ''Devil Survivor'' Shinjuku is the location where the party encounters the mysterious Gigolo, who offers hints on how to survive their fated encounter with Beldr. The protagonist can also witness a scene here where Midori Komaki is teaching a certain Jack Frost about the power of love and justice. ''Persona 5'' Shinjuku is unlocked in June 18th as a movable area when the Phantom Thieves of Hearts are looking for information about Junya Kaneshiro. It is also where Chihaya Mifune's fortune-telling stand, Bar Crossroads, Mranmran select shop, and one of the Velvet Room entrances are located. Shops ''Megami Tensei II'' Junk= |-| Firearms= |-| Body= |-| Helm= |-| Gloves= |-| Boots= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Items= |-| Swords= |-| Daggers= |-| Blunt= |-| Spears= |-| Rifles= |-| Bazookas= |-| Machine guns= |-| Bullets= |-| Head= |-| Body= |-| Legs= |-| Acc.= Treasures ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Yoyogi Station: * Vending machine - Mysterious Drink (Soma) Shinjuku Medical Center - 2nd Floor: * Vending machine - Mysterious Drink (Sacred Water) Demons ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Eastern areas |- |Fairy |Jack Frost |15 |103 |113 | | | | | | | | |16 |18 |23 |15 |21 |- |Jaki |Ippon-Datara |17 |224 |50 | | |Nu | | | | | |25 |22 |17 |20 |16 |- |Ghost |Obariyon |18 |172 |88 | | | | |Nu | | | |21 |19 |19 |26 |21 |- |Snake |Nozuchi |18 |232 |52 | | | | | | | | |27 |24 |18 |21 |17 |- |Fairy |Pyro Jack |19 |120 |131 | | |Rp | | | | | |19 |21 |28 |18 |26 |- |Foul |Night Stalker |23 |202 |103 | | | | | | | | |26 |24 |24 |32 |26 |- |Femme |Shikome |23 |136 |149 | | | | | | | |Nu |23 |25 |33 |21 |30 |- |Flight |Caladrius |23 |136 |149 | | | | | | |Nu | |26 |24 |24 |32 |26 |- |Ghost |Mou-Ryo |24 |208 |107 | | | | | | | |Nu |27 |25 |25 |33 |27 |- |Horde |Hoodlum Horde |25 |564 |254 | | | | | | |Nu | |45 |41 |34 |38 |33 |- |Foul |Tattooed Man |25 |290 |66 | | | | | | |Nu | |35 |31 |24 |28 |23 |- |Spirit |Macabre |25 |290 |66 | | | | | | | |Nu |35 |31 |24 |28 |23 |} Western areas |- |Yoma |Koppa Tengu |18 |172 |88 | | | | | |Nu | | |21 |19 |19 |26 |21 |- |Night |Kikimora |20 |123 |136 | | | |Nu | | | | |20 |22 |29 |19 |27 |- |Vermin |Ubu |22 |196 |99 | |Nu | | | | | | |25 |23 |23 |30 |25 |- |Raptor |Itsumade |23 |202 |103 | | | | | |Nu | | |26 |24 |24 |32 |26 |- |Horde |Jirae Horde |25 |564 |254 | | | | | | | | |38 |38 |38 |38 |38 |- |Jaki |Wendigo |25 |290 |66 | | | |Rp | | | | |35 |31 |24 |28 |23 |} Jirae plaza |- |Jirae |Dwarf |4 |116 |26 | | | | | | | | |9 |8 |6 |7 |8 |- |Jirae |Knocker |8 |110 |55 | | | | | |Nu | | |11 |10 |10 |14 |11 |- |Jirae |Hua Po |14 |99 |108 | | |Nu | | | | | |17 |16 |16 |21 |17 |- |Jirae |Sudama |19 |178 |90 | | | | | | | | |22 |20 |20 |27 |22 |- |Jirae |Kwancha |24 |140 |154 | | | | | | | | |23 |26 |34 |22 |32 |- |Horde |Jirae Horde |25 |564 |254 | | | | | | | | |38 |38 |38 |38 |38 |- |Jirae |Tsuchigumo |30 |245 |126 | | | | |Rp | | | |33 |33 |33 |33 |33 |} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' First visit The early areas consist of the south entrance, west entrance passage, west entrance, west entrance buildings and government office plaza. }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Jirae |Knocker |17 |182 |85 | | | | |Wk |Rs | | |23 |23 |23 |23 |23 |- |Night |Mokoi |18 |180 |97 | | | | |Rs |Wk | | |22 |20 |22 |31 |27 |- |Fairy |Jack Frost |20 |163 |137 | | |Wk |Rs | | | | |17 |22 |36 |24 |29 |- |Fallen |Bifrons |20 |163 |137 | | |Rs | | |Wk |Wk | |17 |22 |36 |24 |29 |- |Vermin |Ubu |21 |201 |88 | |Rs | | | |Wk |Wk | |24 |40 |20 |29 |25 |- |Drake |Bai Suzhen |21 |168 |141 | | |Wk |Rs | | |Wk | |18 |23 |37 |25 |30 |- |Jirae |Kwancha |22 |174 |145 | | | | | |Wk | | |18 |23 |38 |26 |31 |- |Jaki |Lham Dearg |22 |261 |80 |Rs |Wk | |Wk | | | | |38 |25 |18 |26 |30 |- |Foul |Night Stalker |22 |207 |110 | | | | | | |Wk | |26 |26 |22 |36 |32 |- |Snake |Nozuchi |23 |369 |103 |Rs | |Wk |Rs |Rs |Wk | |Wk |25 |26 |23 |26 |26 |- |Night |Incubus |23 |247 |93 | |Wk | | |Wk |Rs | | |26 |40 |22 |31 |27 |- |Ghost |Mou-Ryo |23 |180 |150 | | | | | | |Wk |Nu |19 |24 |40 |27 |32 |- |Fallen |Halphas |24 |256 |118 | |Wk | | | |Wk |Wk |Rs |33 |28 |26 |37 |30 |- |Vile |Baphomet |25 |291 |125 | | | | | | |Wk |Nu |20 |26 |43 |24 |32 |- |Horde |Dead Horde |24 |788 |456 | | |Nu |Wk | |Wk |Wk |Nu |27 |32 |48 |35 |40 |- |Snake |'Shesha' |40 |~1,000 |?? |Rs |Rs |Rs |Rs |Rs |Rs |Rs |Rs |?? |?? |?? |?? |?? |} Eastern areas Areas accessible later in the game consist of the east entrance main street, Nicho, Kabuki-Cho passage, Kabuki-Cho and the Golden Gai. }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Fairy |Silky |44 |317 |267 | | |Wk |Nu | | | | |27 |44 |73 |51 |61 |- |Vermin |Arachne |44 |409 |153 | |Nu | |Wk |Nu | |Wk | |43 |69 |36 |73 |46 |- |Wilder |Manticore |45 |360 |191 | |Wk | | |Nu |Wk | | |67 |47 |39 |73 |59 |- |Jaki |Ogre |45 |524 |99 |Rs | | | |Wk |Rs | | |71 |44 |32 |47 |54 |- |Night |Succubus |45 |303 |251 | |Wk |Rs |Nu | | |Wk | |32 |42 |71 |47 |56 |- |Undead |Patriot |45 |474 |156 | |Rs |Wk | | | | |Nu |41 |68 |34 |51 |44 |- |Spirit |Macabre |45 |374 |289 | |Wk | | | | |Wk |Rs |71 |44 |32 |77 |64 |- |Fallen |Nebiros |46 |308 |256 |Nu |Wk | | | |Wk |Wk |Rs |33 |43 |72 |48 |57 |- |Horde |Demon Horde |45 |1,095 |601 | |Wk |Rs | |Wk |Nu | |Nu |39 |49 |78 |54 |63 |} Divine Powers Raid Demons that temporarily appear in Shinjuku during the Divine Powers' raid on the district after the activation of the Tokugawa Mandala. }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Reaper |Hel |43 |389 |212 | | |Wk |Nu | | | |Nu |28 |37 |65 |42 |51 |- |Genma |Kurama Tengu |43 |420 |213 | |Wk | | |Wk |Nu | | |38 |39 |45 |60 |48 |- |Yoma |Valkyrie |43 |423 |133 |Rs |Rs | | |Wk |Rs | | |65 |50 |28 |42 |49 |- |Holy |Airavata |44 |506 |136 | |Nu |Wk |Rs |Rs | |Rs |Wk |66 |40 |29 |43 |50 |- |Drake |Mushussu |47 |510 |197 | | | | |Nu |Wk |Wk | |45 |37 |56 |65 |53 |- |Dragon |Illuyanka |47 |952 |179 | | | |Rs | |Rs | | |62 |50 |68 |37 |61 |- |Vile |Pachacamac |47 |362 |260 | |Wk | | |Wk |Nu | |Nu |25 |40 |70 |41 |62 |} Gallery Category:Megami Tensei II Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations Category:Devil Survivor Locations Category:Persona 5 Locations